leagueoflegendsfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
High Noon
}} High Noon Gothic is a series of alternate future/universe skins in League of Legends. Set in a desert setting, each champion is a "western" hero, villain, or creature. Lore : At the height of the industrial revolution, travelers begin pouring into the untamed west, searching for fortune and prosperity among the unknown horrors of cruel and ancient world. It is a time of brave gunslingers and rotten scoundrels, inscrutable gods, and savage demons. * * * * * * * * * * * * * History Devils live among us Lucian HighNoon teaser 01.png|"Devils live among us. Sometimes, within us. When you’re damned either way… give ‘em hell." Thresh HighNoon teaser 01.png|"Devils live among us. Some hook you into a fool’s game, where taking one soul would’ve been a kinder consequence." Urgot HighNoon teaser 01.png|"Devils live among us. Some are steel monstrosities, relishing mass casualty in the name of industry." The Man with the Grinning Shadow A New Devil's In Town Trivia General= * This theme was inspired by American westerns. * The High Noon skinline was rebooted in 2018 to be based off of Western Gothics.High Noon RebootHigh Noon Gothic |-| Skins= Alistar LonghornSkin.jpg|Longhorn Alistar Caitlyn SheriffSkin.jpg|Sheriff Caitlyn Cassiopeia DesperadaSkin.jpg|Desperada Cassiopeia Fiddlesticks BanditoSkin.jpg|Bandito Fiddlesticks Jhin HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Jhin Kog'Maw SonoranSkin.jpg|Sonoran Kog'Maw Lucian HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Lucian Miss Fortune CowgirlSkin.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Skarner SandscourgeSkin.jpg|Sandscourge Skarner Thresh HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Thresh Twisted Fate HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Twisted Fate Urgot HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Urgot Yasuo HighNoonSkin.jpg|High Noon Yasuo Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Sounds - High Noon Yasuo - Dance Beat |-| Videos= ;Related Videos The Devils Among Us High Noon 2018 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| League of Legends Animation Demo Reel - 2017| |-| Gallery= Jhin Early Concept 1.png|High Noon Jhin Concept 1 Jhin Early Concept 2.png|High Noon Jhin Concept 2 Jhin HighNoon concept 01.jpg|High Noon Jhin Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Jhin HighNoon concept 02.jpg|High Noon Jhin Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Jhin HighNoon Chroma concept 01.jpg|High Noon Jhin Chroma Concept (by Riot Artist Maryna Aleksandrova) Lucian HighNoon teaser 01.png|High Noon Lucian Teaser Miss Fortune Update Cowgirl model 01.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Update Model (by Riot Artists DragonFly Studio) Miss Fortune Update Cowgirl Splash concept 01.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jessica Oyhenart) Miss Fortune Update Cowgirl Splash concept 02.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Update plash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jessica Oyhenart) Skarner Sandscourge concept.jpg|Sandscourge Skarner Model Yasuo High Noon concept.jpg|High Noon Yasuo Concept (by Riot Artist Anton 'Manton' Kolyukh) Thresh HighNoon teaser 01.png|High Noon Thresh Teaser Urgot HighNoon teaser 01.png|High Noon Urgot Teaser Thresh HighNoon model 01.jpg|High Noon Thresh Model 1 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh HighNoon model 02.jpg|High Noon Thresh Model 2 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh HighNoon model 03.gif|High Noon Thresh Model 3 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh HighNoon model 04.gif|High Noon Thresh Model 4 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh HighNoon model 05.jpg|High Noon Thresh Model 5 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh HighNoon model 06.jpg|High Noon Thresh Model 6 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) Thresh HighNoon model 07.jpg|High Noon Thresh Model 7 (by Riot Artist Yekaterina Bourykina) |-|Summoner Icons= High Noon Gothic profileicon.png|High Noon Gothic High Noon Lucian profileicon.png|High Noon Lucian High Noon Urgot profileicon.png|High Noon Urgot High Noon Thresh profileicon.png|High Noon Thresh |-|Ward Skins= Devil Vulture Ward.png|Devil Vulture Ward |-|Emotes= Get In Emote.png|Get In Howdy Emote.png|Howdy Toot Toot Emote.png|Toot Toot de:High Noon (Skinreihe) Category:Alistar Category:Caitlyn Category:Cassiopeia Category:Fiddlesticks Category:Jhin Category:Miss Fortune Category:Kog'Maw Category:Skarner Category:Twisted Fate Category:Yasuo Category:Alternate Universe Category:Lucian Category:Thresh Category:Urgot Category:High Noon